fairlyoddparentsfanonwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Mama Timmy
"Mama Timmy" is the thirty-first episode of the fourth season of The Fairly OddParents. It premiered on May 5, 2019 alongside "Ready, Aim, Fire!". Synopsis Timmy, Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, Brandon, Tam, Cosmo, and Wanda lose their memories as they traverse amnesia-inducing waters to get back to Fairy World. Plot Following the events of "Jannanigans", Timmy, Janna, Mr. Pants, Brandon, Tam, and the fairies toss a bunch of garbage into the magic well underneath Britta's Tacos in order to get the attention of Timmy's "unicorn daughter", the Firstborn. Meanwhile, Chloe examines the wall of hieroglyphics depicting Glossaryck and the Well of Magic, theorizing that the first fairies to settle on Fairy World were actually humans that came from Earth. After they toss enough garbage into the well, they finally get the Firstborn's attention, and she angrily tells them to stop dumping garbage into her realm. Timmy, concerned about the Realm of Magic's memory-wiping effects, asks the Firstborn to guide them through the Realm of Magic in order to reach Mewni, but the Firstborn refuses because Timmy sullies the Realm of Magic whenever she visits. Timmy uses Slushious and goes into the well with the gang, leaving the Firstborn with no choice than to lead them to Fairy World so she doesn't have to put up with the amnesiac gang. As the Firstborn pulls the car toward the Fairy World well, she appears very anxious, constantly on the lookout for something. Inside the car, Timmy locks the doors just as he and the gang start to feel the Realm of Magic's effects on their memories. In their hallucinatory states, Chloe confesses that she is in love with Timmy (unaware that he overheard her), Tam freaks out over the fact that she has three eyes, and everyone forgets their own and each other's names. When they see the Firstborn pulling the car they're riding in, they think she's a monster holding them prisoner, and Timmy tries running her over with the car. Irritated, the Firstborn stops the car and tells the four to behave until they reach the Fairy World well. Just then, black-stained water (from when Wanda washed the black marks from her arms in "Divide and Conquer") flows under the Firstborn's hooves, and something drags her down into the water. She briefly resurfaces to urge Timmy and his friends to escape through the Fairy World well nearby before "he" gets them, but they—in their state of complete amnesia—ignore her warning in order to get out of the car and have fun. Tam still in the car due to forgetting how to unbuckle her seat belt. As the gang play together, Timmy and Chloe offhandedly mention that they like each other. When a little unicorn filly appears before them looking for her family, Timmy and Chloe offer to be her family and "adopt" her as their daughter. Meanwhile, Janna, Mr. Pants, and Brandon discover a bunch of other unicorns that have been corrupted by the black water. A much larger, corrupted unicorn rises out of the water to attack Timmy and his godfamily, but the Firstborn—injured from continuous battle—appears to protect them. She explains to Timmy and the others that this creature's sole purpose is destruction. As the evil unicorn charges at them, the Firstborn tells Timmy and his godfamily that they must leave, and she uses her magic to teleport them straight to Fairy World.Category:Season 20 episodes Category:Episodes Category:A to Z